Rewrite Sakura's Apology
by narusaku dramione
Summary: Oneshot Dear diary,I am an awful person! Naruto has been asking me on dates for a long time, so yesterday when he asked again, I decided one date wouldn't hurt, so i agreed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto!**

**Sakura's Apology**

**Monday**

_Dear diary,_

I am an awful person! Naruto has been asking me on dates for a long time, so yesterday when he asked again, I decided one date wouldn't hurt, so I agreed. Everything was going great, he took me to Ichiraku for dinner, after that we had a peaceful walk through Konoha's park, we joked, talked about different things, so you could say I had a good time ''a very good time'' indeed.

When we reached my house (he insisted to follow me home), he asked for a another date, but I thought ''this was one-time thing'', and I told him that, but I didn't expect _the__ next thing that happened, his normally blue eyes, that only minutes ago were full with warmth and love were glaring at me with anger and I could see a hint of pain and sadness, but it was clouded by his anger. He screamed at me that I shouldn't be playing with others people's feelings like that, and run of before I could say anything, I hope he's okay._

Sakura closed the diary, put it in the drawer and leaned back on the bed. It was all her fault... and now Naruto probably wouldn't want to see her. She remembered the look in his eyes... she closed her eyes, she couldn't force herself to remember that look, it was the first time he looked at her like that. But it was one-time thing, right...

_''You sure about that, Sakura''_ whispered her inner self.

''Well yes...''

_''Than why are you beating yourself over it''_ said inner Sakura.

''I... I don't know, it was a fake date, right... respond Sakura.

_''But a date never __the__ less''_ replied inner Sakura.

''Oh my god what are you, it's like I have a therapist inside my head'' screamed Sakura inside her own mind.

She sighed and got up, she had to apologize to Naruto. She walked to her cellphone and dialed Naruto's number, no one answered, well that was to be expected, even if he had a cellphone with him, the moment he sees her name he won't pick up. She sighed and walked towards the door, she will just have to talk to him in person then.

**Still Monday**

_Dear diary, I couldn't find him anywhere, I went to his usual places... not a sign or trace of him. I tried to phone him again, but he didn't answer me. I am really starting to worry now, on my way back I saw Tsunade sensei. I asked her if she knew where Naruto is..._

_**''I haven't seen him, he was supposed to come to my office, but hi didn't''**_

''Oh... okay'' said Sakura with a sad face. Tsunade notice this.

''Why? Did something happened?''

''Nothing, just wanted to talk to him, bye Tsunade sensei''

''Bye, Sakura''  
  
...and that was all, where did you go Naruto?

**Thursday**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and blinked several times to clear her mind, She scolved as she remembered last two days, and Naruto. She got up and dressed, fixed herself, and walked outside to get some coffee. Her thoughts wondered towards Naruto again, she sighed and sat on the chair outside of the coffee shop and gave her order to the man working in there. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice another person sat beside her.

''Hey Sakura'' said the blonde haired kunoichi.

''How are you?'' asked Ino, giving her order for coffee.

''Oh! Ino it's you, sorry, I was thinking about something''

''That's okay, what are you drinking?''

''Just coffee''

''Just coffee, you sure don't want something else?'' teased Ino.

''Be lucky It's not sake I am drinking'' answered Sakura with a small smile on her face.

They both started laughing, for several moments, than Sakura got worried again, and her smile dropped from her face. Ino saw this...

''Is everything alright Sakura?''

''Yes'' responded Sakura, than she saw the look on Ino 's face ''Really Ino It's nothing... just my head hurts since I woken up'' lied, Sakura.

They both sat in silence and drank their coffee. But Ino was getting bored, she wanted to have girl talk with Sakura about clothes, boys and others things. Than she remembered seeing Naruto yesterday, and he didn't looked very happy. So she decided to the some gossiping.

''Have something happened between Naruto and you?'' Right in the center, Sakura was now giving her full attention.

''what do you mean?''

''Well he doesn't walk around smiling and screaming like usually, he looked sad... '' Ino paused looking at Sakura with a knowing way.

''No, I... don't know'' Sakura replied thinking she may be losing Naruto.

''So do you think he may be home right now, Ino?''

''Well I don't know, but if I may guess ...I would say he is home right now'' Suddenly Sakura jumped at her feet.

''I got to go Ino, see you later'' Ino watched Sakura run towards the direction of Naruto's house. She sighed, paid the bill, and started walking and stopped half way and suddenly grinned, thinking about new gossips she will hear about Naruto and Sakura.

**10 Minutes later...**

Sakura is standing outside of Naruto's door.

''Naruto'' Sakura screamed, while knocking on his door. ''Open the door, Ii want to talk to you, I now you are inside''

Nobody answered, Sakura was ready to start crying, she turned ready to leave, when Naruto's door opened.

''Hey Sakura'' Said Naruto, standing by his door.

''Hey Naruto'' Said Sakura with a blush on her cheeks, for getting caught screaming.

''Can we talk?''

''Sure, come inside'' Naruto went back inside and Sakura followed him.

''So what brings you here?'' Naruto asked, sitting down on one of his chairs.

''You know what brings me here Naruto'' Sakura said while sitting on his bad, opposite of Naruto.

''We need to talk''

''Alright, than tell me why?''

''Why... why what?'' she responded confused.

''Why are you doing so much? First you liked me, THEN you reject me, and now you are trying to apologize so hard, I just don't understand you'' Responded Naruto looking confused and little angry.

''I don't understand my self sometimes, Naruto. To be honest I thought the date was fake... but then you got angry at me, and I felt horrible. So I had to fix things between us''

''You really hurt me Sakura...''

''I know, and I am so... so sorry about that, I never intended to hurt you''

''Listen Sakura...'' But Sakura raised her hand. so Naruto close his mouth and kept silent.

''I did the same thing to you, Sasuke did to me. I am not proud of that, It's just..'' Sakura closed her mouth, than took several large breaths to calm herself. She looked at Naruto who nodded his head, so she continued.

''I started to like you, and i got scared. The last time this happened, I got hurt''

''I would never hurt you Sakura'' Naruto said with a small smile, Sakura returned his smile and continued talking.

''I now that Naruto, that's why I feel even worse for hurting you'' Sakura stood up and walked towards Naruto. She sat next to him and took his hand in hers, than looked at him straight in the eyes.

''I don't know about love Naruto, but I really like you... so what do you say we start from there and see what happens next?''

Naruto's response came in the form of a kiss, he kissed her on the lips. When they finally pulled apart, Naruto had the biggest smile she ever saw, and she returned that smile with her own.

''I new you would come around eventually'' Naruto said quietly.

''Yes look how many years it took me'' sakura replied with the sad smile. Naruto took her hand and responded happy.

''None of that maters anymore Sakura, as long we are together everything will be alright. Sakura beamed at him with a large smile.

''I promise I will never leave you Naruto''

''And I promise I will always be with you Sakura''

Slowly they locked their lips once more time, and kissed. Life was about to became very good, and Naruto and Sakura will take on the hold world with smiles on their faces, together.

**THE**** END**

**AN:** Hi everyone! I hope you will like this. Even through It's just a rewrite from my original story. Please review and thanks in advance!


End file.
